Short story of what happened between D1 and D2
by Gabriel Stefan Roman
Summary: What if Corvo didn't save Emily at the end of Dishonored 1 and she died? What would happen to the Lord Protector? Short fic about this subject. I do not own Dishonored.


Corvo Attano reached the top of Kingsparrow Lighthouse, killed the two guards at the entrance using Time Bend and with the crossbow, he drew an arrow in every guard's head and threw a bomb between them. In the War Room, he saw Pendleton and Martin dead, probably poisoned at the table. Then, he climbed up the stairs, as he heard Emily's cries for help. Corvo used Blink to reach the top, where Havelock held Emily over the window.

Havelock: Corvo! Stop where you are or I will throw her!

At that moment, Corvo said:

"You wouldn't dare. If she dies, your hopes of power will die with her."

Havelock smiled and released Emily's hand. The last thing her father heard were screams before silence. Her small body was crushed by the rocks beneath. Corvo, with tears in his eyes and with a swish of his sword, he manages to cut Havelock's left leg and disappear using all the available powers, leaving Dunwall and the Empire of the Isles forever.

Months after that, Corvo, wounded and dissapointed, arrives on the Pandyssian Continent. The first person he saw ever since he left Dunwall was a woman who also has the sign of the Outsider.

"I recognize the Mark on your hand. The same Mark that brands my skin." She showed her shoulder, where the Outsider's Mark shone in the moonlight. "I've visited the Void countless times but I do not know you, and I don't want to risk. What if you are an enemy?" the woman said, turning back to Corvo and walked away.

Then Corvo, with the last of his strength, ran after her and grabbed her hand: "Wait, please... I am no enemy. My daughter was lost because of me. So did her mother... I don't know what to do. Maybe in death I may find solace but… I feel there is something else left for me in this world. Help me!" Corvo said, with a whisper.

Who are you, stranger?" the woman said.

"I am… Corvo Attano. I come from… far away."

The woman smiled and said:

"Corvo, is it really you? But... Can't you recognize me ?

Corvo's eyes, which were almost closed opened and he said:

"Wait, you can't be… Beatrici? My Betty… Has this wretched place claimed you too?"

"I never thought I would see you alive, brother."

His first joy in months. Corvo was happy to see her sister after many years. "But what are you doing in this land, Betty? The last time i heard news about you was in Morley, running a pirate operation."

"I came after the inhabitants drove me out when they found out my sign and my powers, they thought I was a witch who want to destroy the city" she says.

"Damned Abbey... Sister, it seems you are more versed in the secrets of the Void that I am… Could it be possible to… return that which was taken back to me?"

Beatrici Attano gave her brother a long look:

"Are you sure you want to do that? Who knows what could possibly happen?"

"I have nothing to think of, sister! I want my daughter back. Nothing would stand in my way!

"It seems life came back to your almost dying body, Corvo. Maybe it's because you now have a purpose? Here's what you need to do...

After a while, Corvo, healed and with new powers, returns to Kingsparrow Lighthouse to end this. He kills all the guards, using a modified Blink for longer distances and arriving to the War Room again, where he found the one-legged Havelock, sit in the chair, smoking a cigarette and drinking a delicious Tyvian red wine.

"I know what you came for, Corvo, you came to finish your job. I must say I… regret my actions, but I did that because…"

"Silence, you filth! Taste death, you murderous fuck! Corvo used his powers, Bend Time, Blinking near him and breaking his neck in an instant then stabbing him with sword. After that, he then proceeded to throw his head in the fire and his body through the window, as Havelock did to Emily.

He avenged his daughter but something was amiss. He was still disappointed. Having no other alternative: Corvo Attano seeks help from an old friend, Samuel Beechworth, who leads him to a secret location, where he finds a portal to Void.

Entering the Void, he sees Outsider meditating. The weird deity spoke in an sarcastic tone:

"Corvo, my old friend, you've been through a lot, it seems. My, my…"

At that moment, Corvo's sister, Beatrici, came up.

"To bring back Emily in the world of the living, you have to make a sacrifice, one life for another. Believe me, it's not a light task."

"Take mine!" Corvo said.

"Your soul already belongs to me, Corvo. But there is another one I want."

Corvo saw his sister being pierced by the Outsider with a strange knife.

"Hey, I told you there will be serious consequences…"

Corvo, with tears in his eyes and a sad face stared deep at his sister, whom he did not want to die, but her death meant that his daughter and her niece, Emily, would be returned into the world. At that point, the Outsider brings Emily back to life, him and Beatrici then disappearing in the Void."

"What...What happened ? Where am I ?"

"You returned to me."

Then Corvo goes and hugs her very tightly, almost suffocating her, telling her that he would never leave her again, that he will be with her at every step, then disappearing from the Void and back to Dunwall to occupy her rightful throne.


End file.
